For once in a lifetime
by Kirbyskirschbluete
Summary: Was ist wenn man den Menschen den man liebt durch seine eigene Schuld verliert? Und vorallem was wird dann aus einem selbst?Slash DracoRon
1. Default Chapter

ICH HABE DICH GELIEBT WIE NUR EIN MENSCH EINEN MENSCH LIEBEN KANN. DOCH DU HAST MICH IMMER VERBAL GEPRÜGELT. WENN WIR ALLEINE WAREN HAST DU MICH BERÜRHT MICH GEKÜSST, SOBALD JEMAND IN DER NÄHE WAR HAST DU MICH BESCHIMPFT. DU HAST IMMER GESAGT DAS ES ZU GEFÄHRLICH WÄRE ETWAS VON UNSEREM VERHÄLTNISS BEKANNT ZU MACHEN. DOCH AUCH IN DIESER BEZEICHNUNG LIEGT UNSERE VERSCHIEDEN ANSICHTSWEISE DIESER SACHE VERANKERT. FÜR MICH WAR ES UNSERE LIEBE FÜR DICH NUR EIN VERHÄLTNISS. JETZT WO DAS ENDE VON ALLEM SO KURZ BEVOR STEHT WIR MIR KLAR DAS ICH MICH DIE GANZEN MONATE NUR SELBER BELOGEN HABE. DU WIRST NIE SO FÜR MICH EMPFINDEN WIE ICH FÜR DICH. ES HAT DIR SPAß GEMACHT MICH VOR ANDEREN ZU DEMÜTIGEN AUCH WENN DU ES IMMER ABGESTRITTEN HAST. SELBST IN DEN SPÄTESTEN STUNDEN DEN NAHSTEN STUNDEN HAST DU MICH AUF ABSTAND GEHALTEN. WARUM FRAGE ICH DICH HEUTE. DOCH ICH WERDE DIE ANTWORT NIE ERFAHREN DENN ICH WERDE DIES ALLES HEUTE BEENDEN. WÄHREND DU DIESEN BRIEF LIEST WERDE ICH MICH EIN ALLERLETZTES MAL AN DICH ERINNERN UND DIE GANZE SACHE ZWISCHEN UNS EINFACH HINTER MIR LASSEN. DOCH EINS SOLLST DU NOCH WISSEN. ICH LIEBE DICH UND WEIL ICH DICH SO SEHR LIEBE MUSS ES EINFACH EIN ENDE HABEN!

LEB WOHL

Langsam lies er den Brief sinken. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Er hatte es also geschafft diesen wundervollen Menschen aus seinem Leben zu vergraulen. Ihm hatte es oft das Herz zerrissen seinen Rettungsanker so zu verletzten. Doch es musst sein, es wäre sonst noch gefährlicher für ihn geworden als es eh schon war. Doch was hatte er vor? Wollte er sich umbringen? Das musste er verhindern. Wo könnte er sein? In ihrem Zimmer in dem sie viele Stunden verbacht hatten oder doch auf einem der vielen Türme? Nein er war mit Sicherheit in ihrem Raum.

Keuchend öffnete er die Tür und sah seinen Geliebten auf dem Bett liegen. Er trat näher an ihn heran und beobachtete ihn ängstlich. Seine Brust hob sich langsam und sank genauso langsam wieder herab. Unbewusst hatte er die Luft angehalten und stieß sie nun erleichtert aus. Er lebte also noch.... .

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als er ein leises Schnarchen vernahm. Er ließ sich neben dem bett zu Boden und streichelte sanft die roten Haare aus seiner Stirn. Oh bei Merlin. Wenn er zu spät gekommen wäre, dann, dann hätte er sich noch in der gleichen Stunde auch das Leben genommen. Sanft küsste er ihn auf den Mund und konnte nicht anders als zu lachen als er der verstörten Blick von Ron sah , als dieser die Augen aufschlug.

Was danach geschah ließ ihm vor Schreck fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sein kleiner roter Freund hatte ihn doch tatsächlich mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen und war hektisch aufgesprungen. Unbewusst wanderte seine hand zu seiner schmerzenden Gesichtshälfte. Er öffnete den Mund um ihn zu fragen was den nun mit ihm los sein, als Ron ihn ebenfalls öffnete und direkt los schrie: " Malfoy du Idiot ! Was soll das bitte schön? Ist das wieder einer deiner Tricks mich fertig machen zu wollen? Du bist echt das Letzte:" mit diesen unschönen Worten eilte sein Freund, Exfreund aus dem Raum und hinterlies einen mehr als ratslosen Draco Malfoy.

Wieder hatten sich ohne das er es gemerkt hatte Tränen aus seinen Augen gestohlen. Was war nur los mit Ron? Sie hatten so viele Nächte zusammen verbracht, hatten so viele Male den Sonnenaufgang gesehen. Er stand auf ging ein paar Schritte un ah dann ein rundes Becken in einer Ecke des Raumes stehen. Voller Angst schritt er auf die Schale zu. Innerlich hoffte er immer noch das es nicht das wäre von dem er dachte, befürchtete das es, es sei. Doch es war ein Denkarium. Ron hatte nicht versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen, nein er hatte ihn einfach aus seinem Leben aus seinen Gedanken aus seinem Herzen verbannt. Er schluckte und schluckte und dennoch war er machtlos gegen den Scherzensschrei der sich langsam seinen Weg seine Kehle hoch suchte. Tiefe Verzweiflung, Trauer und auch eine gehörige Portion Selbstvorwürfe wirbelten in seinem Kopf wild umher.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gesessen hatte und sich völlig seine Gefühlen hingegeben hatte, doch ein kleiner Gedanke wurde immer klarer und heller und schien seien Tränen zu trocknen. Er war geliebt worden, so tief und innig das Ron es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte mit ihm zusammen zu sein. So sehr das er sich von den Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit getrennt hatte um nicht unnötig zu leiden.


	2. Kapitel 2

Langsam drang das Licht durch seine halbgeschlossenen Augenlider und blendete ihn. Schlaftrunkend rollte er sich zur Seite und wollte sich wieder in sein Kissen kuscheln, als ihm auffiel, dass der Schlafsaal verdächtig still war. Er setzte sich auf und musste feststellen, dass alle Betten verwaist waren, und das wohl schon seit einiger Zeit, denn die Sonne stand schon recht hoch am Himmel. Irgendetwas war heute, etwas, was er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Doch was zum Merlin war das?

Die morgendliche Stille wurde urplötzlich von einem Jubelschrei durchrissen. Das Quiddichspiel! Senkrecht stand er nun im Bett und begann hektisch seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Auf einem Bein hüpfend versuchte er sich die Hose anzuziehen und gleichzeitig ins Bad zu geraten. Schnell gab er es auf und versuchte es nacheinander, und siehe da: es klappte!   
Er raste die Treppen hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Portraitloch hindurch. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Harry bringt mich um!" Er schoss um die Ecke und knallte dort genau in Draco Malfoy. "Oh nicht auch noch du!", entfuhr es ihm. Doch Malfoy sah in nur ruhig an und ging dann ohne ein Wort zusagen an ihm vorbei.

Gerade als er weiter laufen wollte, stieg ihm ein bekannter Duft in die Nase. Tief inhalierte er diesen Geruch und wollte ihn nicht verlieren. An irgendwas sehr Schönes erinnerte ihn dieser Duft, doch er wusste nicht an was. Doch gerade hörte man wieder die Jubelschreie der anderen Schüler und noch schneller als vorher setzte er seinen Weg fort. Japsend blieb er vor dem Eingang der Quiddichplatzes stehen und stützte die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab, um besser Luft zu bekommen. Schnell setzte er eine möglichst natürliche Miene auf und suchte seinen Stammplatz neben Hermine und den anderen Gryffindors.   
Genau in dem Moment, indem er sich setzten wollte, schoss Katie Bell ein Tor und alle Griffindors sprangen auf und jubelten vor Stolz. Zusammen mit der Masse ließ auch er sich nun nieder und verfolgte das Spiel. Harry wurde von Cho Chang beinahe vom Besen geschmissen und Madame Hooch unterbrach das Spiel kurz. Während sich alle Spieler nun auf dem Rasen versammelten, fingen Rons Gedanken an sich selbstständig zu machen und wanderten zurück zu dem Punkt, an dem er mit Malfoy zusammen gestoßen war. Es sah dem Slytherin absolut nicht ähnlich, eine Möglichkeit der Kränkung ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. "Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, aber was?", dachte er. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich überhaupt noch mit ihm beschäftigte und konnte seine Gedanken auch nicht umlenken.

Dracos POV

Er hatte noch seinen Duft in der Nase, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer im Slytherinkerker auftrat. Er hatte die blauen Augen gesehen, den leichten Rotton auf seinem Gesicht, der ihm zeigte, dass er die letzten paar Minuten gelaufen sein musste. " So sah er auch immer aus nachdem wir... . Tief durchatmen Draco. Nein daran denkst du jetzt nicht." Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter und sah ihn wieder vor sich. Dieser unschuldige Blick, die aufblitzende Wut, der abfällige Tonfall! Das alles war ihm egal gewesen, er war froh, er war fast glücklich gewesen, ihn zu sehen. "Ich hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber das ist nun ja leider unmöglich." Warum hatte er eigentlich Angst gehabt, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen? Er hatte doch eigentlich nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt. Sein Vater saß in Askaban und seine Mutter trank den ganzen Tag aus Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Stellung in der Gesellschaft.   
Wovor hatte er sich gefürchtet? Vor den Reaktionen der Anderen wohl kaum, er hatte sich schon immer das genommen,was er gewollt hatte. Die Erkenntnis blitztein ihm auf, er hatte Angst sich zu binden, sich emotional von einem anderen Menschen abhängig zu machen. Er wollte nicht als Wrack enden, wenn er einst verlassen werden würde.   
Stille!   
Es war ruhig in den Kerkern, alle anderen Schüler waren auf dem Quiddichfeld. Die Gänge mussten also frei sein. Leise schlich er hoch in den dritten Stock und betrat ein leeres Zimmer. Zielstrebig ging er zum Fenster. Auf der rechten Seite war eine kleine Rune eingeritz, gegen welche er nun seinen Zauberstab hielt. "Draco Malfoy.,flüsterte er und ein ähnliches Schauspiel wie in der Winkelgasse erfolgte. Das war seit Jahrzehnten das geheime Erbe der Malfoys, seine Mutter hatte es einmal spaßeshalber Kammer des Schreckens genannt und Draco somit in seinem zweiten Schuljahr einige schlaflose Nächte beschehrt.   
Dieser Raum hatte nichts mit einem Albtraum zu tun, denn er war gemütlich eingerichtet. Natürlich in den obligatorischen Slytherinfarben, grün und silber. Trotzallem strahlte dieser Raum eine gewisse Wärme aus und Draco konnte sich hier immer entspannen und nachdenken. Aufseufzend ließ er sich in einen grünen Ledersessel fallen und faltete die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er die Beine über die Armlehne legte. Er hatte Angst seinen Entschluss in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzten. Was wäre, wenn etwas schief gehen würde und er aus Versehen zuviel wegnehmen würde? "Ich werde mir ein paar Notizen machen, falls ich einen Fehler machen sollte. Also...   
1. Ich werde mich NIE Voldemort anschließen   
2. Ich werde Malfoy Manor nie wieder betreten, solange meine Eltern noch leben   
3. Ich werde das goldene Trio in Ruhe lassen, sie sind meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert.   
Oh doch, besonders einer von ihnen ist es wert, er ist mehr wert als alle Schätze dieser Welt. Für ihn würde ich alles tun. Bei Merlin, ich vermisse ihn so.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und schrieb dann den letzten Punkt auf, den wohl schmerzhaftesten Punkt.   
4. Ich werde dieses Denkarium in einem Verließ bei Gringotts einschließen lassen und den Schlüssel bis zu meinem 21. Geburtstag dort in Verwahrung geben.   
Wieder fühlte er ein mittlerweile bekanntes Brennen in seinen Augen und schloss sie, um die aufkeimenden Tränen zu verdrängen, doch er war machtlos dagegen. Salzige Tropfen fielen auf seine Hand und auf das darunter liegende Blatt Pergament.

Langsam setzte er den Zauberstab an.

----------------------------------

Hallo!

Ich bin völlig überwältigt gewesen 4 Reviews von denen aber eigentlich nur zwei zählen, da Leaky und Ramona ja wussten wer die Geschichte geschrieben hat. g

Trotzdem kriegen sie auch eine Antwort.

Snuggels2: Das ist eigentlich auch nicht mein Pairring, aber ich war in so einer komischen Stimmung und da hab ich einfach drauflos geschrieben. Ich fand es schön das du dich hineinversetzten konntest.

ayrana: Du bist echt süß! Danke erstmal für die Komplimente. rotwerd Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht weiterschreiben und es einfach bei einem oneshot belassen, aber dann hat mich wieder ein Schreibanfall gepackt. Ich war auh ganz erstaunt meine Geschichte in deiner Favouritabteilung zu finden. Das ist so süß! Warum es gefährlich wird? Da musst du noch Geduld haben und natürlich weiterlesen. Hab dich auch lieb!

Leaky cauldron anno 1985: Was wäre ich ohne dich gewesen? Völlig verzweifelt war ich bevor du dich meiBottom of Form 1

ner angenommen hast und mir dn Weg gezeigt hats. den Weg wie man so einen kleine Geschichte reinstellt. Danke, vielen Dank. knuddel

Ramona: Ach Süße! Du bist so lieb. Danke für die Blumen und natürlich für das Betalesen. Hab dich super doll lieb!

Also bis hoffentlich bald

eure Moin


	3. Kapitel 3

Kennst du das Gefühl morgens in deinem Bett aufzuwachen und festzustellen das etwas neben dir fehlt?

Kennst du das Gefühl vor Einsamkeit in deinem Bett zu ertrinken?

Kennst du das Gefühl das tief in deinem Inneren etwas so sehr weh tut das du denkst nie wieder glücklich sein zu können?

So ein Tag ist heute.

Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber auch der Sohn eines entarnten Todessers hat gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen und eine davon stand heute auf dem Plan. Der erfolgreichste Sucher aller Zeiten, Victor Krumm sollte heute heiraten. Doch die Braut war nicht irgendeine, nein sie war Hermine Granger, ihres Zeichen besserwisserischen Schlammblut.

Das wäre ja noch zu ertragen gewesen, aber nein es musste ja auch so sein das Potter und Wiesel auch eingeladen sein würden. Sie waren keine Feinde mehr, aber auch wenn er sich nach seinem erwachen in dem geheimen Malfoy-Zimmer klar gegen Voldemort und seinen Vater gestellt hatte, waren sie nie so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Eine Barriere bestand, besonders zwischen ihm und Weasley. Es herrschte eine gewisse Akzeptanz ihnen, dennoch war ihm bei dem Gedanken den heutigen Tag mit den dreien verbringen zu müssen.

Er hegt immer noch den verdacht das sie ihm sein neues Wesen nicht abnahmen, er selber wurde ja oft genug selber von seiner neuen Art und Weise überrascht. Die Loslösung von seinem Vater war nur der erste Schritt gewesen

Warum er es letztendlich getan hatte wusste er selber nicht.

_Rückblende:_

_Er spürte wie die Kälte um ihn herum wieder zunahm, spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Leib. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, doch konnte er keine klaren Konturen erkennen. Er schloss die Augen wieder rollte sich zusammen und versank wieder im Land der Träume._

_Als er endlich wieder wach wurde fühlte er sich etwas besser, wenn auch seltsam leer. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen und als er sich genüsslich streckte hörte er ein leises Rascheln. Ein Blatt Pergament segelte leise zu Boden. Schnell beugt er sich nach vorne und studierte es. Es war zwar seine Schrift, aber das was dort geschrieben stand passte absolut nicht zu seinem sonstigen Gedanken. An manchen Stellen war die Tinte verlaufen und schwer lesbar, doch er konnte sich nicht erklären wie die Flecken auf dieses Stück Papier gelangen konnten, schließlich war die die geheime Zuflucht der Malfoys, hier tropfte es nicht von den Decken._

_Doch etwas ganz tief in ihm drin entschied das er jeden einzelnen Punkt auf dieser Liste in die Tat umsetzte._

Er stand auf und als er mit seinen Füßen den warmen Teppichboden berührte fühlte er wie ihn die Freude durchströmte. Er hatte es geschafft sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen, ohne seine Eltern, ohne den Rest seiner wahnsinnigen Familie. Die Wohnung war klein und lag nicht in der besten Wohngegend, aber es war seine. Tagelang hatte er hier gearbeitet, hatte sie ohne Zauberkraft in die behagliche Höhle verwandelt die sie nun war.

Flauschiger Teppich kringelte sich in beige durch die zwei Zimmer die er alleine bewohnte. Alles hier war hell und warm eingerichtet, ganz anderes als Alles was er je bewohnt hatte. Barfuss lief er ins Bad, denn auch als ein Malfoy musste man pünktlich sein. Nach eine kurzen Dusche stand er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor seinem Schrank. Was sollte er anziehen? Natürlich den klassischen Zaubererumhang, aber was sollte er darunter ziehen? Seufzend nahm er einige Stücke und ging zu dem großen Spiegel im Bad. "Priscilla! Hilf mir, ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll?" Der Spiegel antwortete mit einer mütterlichen Stimme: "Schätzchen, was für ein Anlass ist es denn?" "Bitte, das hab ich dir doch schon gestern gesagt! Victors Hochzeit!" "Weiß ist dann ja schon mal nicht angebracht." "Verarschen kann ich mich selbst. Also bitte... hilf mir!", verlangt Draco nun leicht ungeduldig. "Mhh.... . Lass eine alte Dame mal nachdenken. Ah ich habs. Deinen einfachen schwarzen Anzug und dazu... das blutrote Hemd welches du dir letzt Woche gekauft hast. Und deine Haare einfach mit ein bisschen Gel aus dem Gesicht raus. Ja das müsste gehen." "Danke Pris." Der blonde Hüne lies sein Handtuch fallen und schlüpfte in seine Klamotten. Ein leises Kichern hinter seinem Rücken ließ ihn erstarren als er gerade sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du nicht so glotzen sollst, das zerstört nur unsere Basis." Der Spiegel gluckste immer noch vor Lachen, "Herzchen du bist nun mal zum anbeißen, ich wünsche mir manchmal nicht einfach nur hier an dieser Wand zuhängen." "Och bitte! Das ist meine eigene Wohnung, ich darf doch noch rumlaufen wie ich will, und wenn es nackt ist. Und jetzt hör auf so zukichern wie ein Schulmädchen. Ganz davon abgesehen das du ein Spiegel bist, bist du viel zu alt für mich." Daraufhin schwieg Priscilla beleidigt.

"Ja dir auch noch einen schönen Tag Süße! Sei nicht mehr böse, okay? Du bist doch meine einzige Freundin." Laut schlug die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und leichtfüßig lief er die Treppen hinunter.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit!", fluchte Ron Weasley und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. Mit zwei oder drei Schritten war er in Harrys Schlafzimmer und riss ihn aus dem Land der Träume. Er rüttelte ihn an der Schulter und als Harry ihn mit großen Augen erschrocken ansah, sagten sie gleichzeitig: "VERSCHLAFEN," und stürmten in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

Da sie beide ziemliche Chaoten waren, war so ein Schauspiel wie heute eher Routine als Seltenheit, doch heute sollte Hermine heiraten, und sie würde den beiden eigenhändig die Hälse umdrehen falls sie es wagen würden zu spät zukommen. Das hatte sie gestern nochmals in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt.

Ron sprang als Erster unter die Dusche und griff nach dem Shampoo, erst als er den leichten Vanillegeruch wahrnahm wurde ihm bewusst das es sich hierbei um das Shampoo seiner Schwester handelte, erneut fluchend griff er nach der zweiten Flasche und schon roch das Badezimmer nach Zimt. Während er nun dabei war sich die Haare auszuwaschen rief er laut nach Harry.

Ohne das Wasser auszustellen verließ er die Dusche und lief in sein Zimmer. Als er gerade die Tür passierte lief Harry mit der Zahnbüste im Mund an ihm vorbei und nahm seinen Platz unter der Dusche ein. Auf einem Stuhl neben seinen Bett lagen seine Anziehsachen bereit und innerhalb von 5 Minuten hatte er sich das schwarze Hemd und den sandfarbenen Anzug angezogen.

Sie traffen an der Wohnungstür aufeinander und überprüften schnell gegenseitig ihre Outfits. Harry frimmelte an Rons Krawatte herum und Ron schüttelte über Harrys Jeans nur den Kopf.

"Was ist? Ist die Jeans nicht okay?", fragt Harry leicht gereizt. "Nun ja, es ist ne Jeans und wir gehen auf ein Hochzeit... . Zieh dir doch wenigsten das schwarze Sakko drüber." "Aber das ist dreckig!" "Wofür bist du eigentlich Zauberer Harry?" "Ach ja!", Harry wurde tiefrot und drehte sich schnell um.

Mit einigen strapazierten Nerven und nur 5 Minuten Verspätung ging es nun los. (A/N: Natürlich haben die beiden nicht nur 5 Minuten gebraucht, aber sie sind ja auch nicht erst dann aufgewacht als sie losgehen mussten).

------------------------------------------------

Leise murmeln begleitete ihn auf seinem Weg durch die Hochzeitsgäste, einige lächelten ihn an, einige drehten sich demonstrativ von ihm weg. Dieses Verhalten war er gewohnt, dennoch schmerzte es ihn immer noch. Kaum einer hatte es völlig und ganz akzeptiert das er auf einmal zu den Guten gehörte. Viele Leute kannte er noch aus der Schulzeit und besonders ihre Meinungen über ihn schienen festgelegt. Er großen braunhaariger Mann löste sich aus der Menge und trat auf ihn zu. Dunkelbraune Augen sahen ihn freundlich an. "Sieh an, Draco Malfoy! Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen." Der Groschen fiel und er erkannte Neville Longbottom wieder. Auch er begrüßte den ehemaligen Gryffindor nun herzlich. Sie sprachen über das was sie nach der Schule gemacht hatten und besonderes was sie nach dem letzten alles entscheidenden Kampf gemacht hatten. "Du hättest doch nicht einfach abhauen müssen, ich hätte dir gerne noch dafür gedankt das du mich damals gerettet hast." Nevilles Stimme klang leicht vorwurfsvoll. "Neville, ich bitte dich. Sieh dir die Leute an, selbst heute nach den ganzen Jahren glauben sie nicht daran das ich nicht zu den Todessern gehöre. Sie haben immer noch das alte Bild von mir und die Tatsache das ich mal nicht nur an mich gedacht habe ändert nichts daran." "Für mich schon und auch für einige Andere. Komm mit ich will dir meine Verlobte vorstellen." Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde er durch die Menge gezogen. Schließlich blieb Neville stehen und legte einer kleinen zierlichen Frau sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich lächelnd um und Draco konnte erkennen das es Ginny Weasley deren Gesicht von den roten Locken umrahmt war. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten fröhlich auf als sei ihn ansah. "Aber Neville, du weißt doch das ich normalerweise keine Frettchen mag. Aber bei diesem hattest du recht, dieses würde ich mir schon gerne mal vornehmen." Sie lies ein leises Lachen erklingen und ehe er sich versah hatte sie auch schon ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn fest umarmt. "Danke, danke dafür das du Neville damals gerettet hast. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht vorstellen." Unsicher sah er Ginny an. "Das war doch selbstverständlich, wer lässt einen Kameraden den sterben." Ginny sah ihn nun mit ernsten Augen an, "Du hast sich ganz schön verändert. Wenn ich da an unsere erste Begegnung denke, tztz. was warst du für ein Idiot." Draco war sich der Hitze die in sein Gesicht stieg mehr als bewusst, doch es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Sie standen einige Zeit dort und sprachen offen über die Vorkommnisse ihrer Schulzeit, und der Blonde brachte sich sogar soweit das er sich in aller Form bei den beiden für sein damaliges Verhalten entschuldigte. Neville erzählte von seinen lustigsten Fällen die ihm als Heiler unter gekommen waren und Ginny berichtete von ihren kleinen Neffen und Nichten, die jedes einigermaßen ruhiges Familientreffen besser sabotierten als Fred und George es je getan hatten. Die beiden sahen Draco nun erwartungsvoll an und warteten auf seine Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre, doch er wich ihren Fragen geschickt aus. Ginny schenkte ihrem Verlobten ein strahlendes Lächeln und bat ihn mit zuckersüßer Stimme ihr bitte noch etwas zutrinken zu holen.

Während Neville sich nun auf die Suche nach den Getränken machte, hakte Ginny sich bei dem Malfoyspross ein und zog ihn in eine ruhige Ecke. Mit ernsten Augen sah sie ihn an. "Nun sag schon, wo arbeitest du?" Er entließ einen tiefen Seufzer, "Du gibst wohl nie auf, oder?". Rote Locken schwangen wild und er fuhr fort: "Nun ja. Ich arbeite als Krankenpfleger in St. Mungos. Auf der geschlossenen Abteilung. Ich betreue solche Fälle wie Lockhardt und auch Nevilles Eltern." "Aber wie kommt es das wir dich noch nie dort gesehen haben?", fragt Ginny neugierig. "Ich nehmen nur die Nachtschichten, ich habe es gerne ruhig. Und wenn es wirklich mal zu einem Zwischenfall kommt kann ich mich ganz auf den einen Patienten konzentrieren ohne das hundert andere Leute um uns herum tanzen. Es macht wirklich Spaß." "Das ist schön. Wir haben alle geglaubt du seist ins Ausland gegangen oder würdest das Geld deiner Eltern verprassen. Aber dann teilte Snape uns mit das auch er deine Spur verloren hat und das du den Kontakt zu deiner Familie schon längst abgebrochen hast. Wir hatten uns damals alle sehr in dir getäuscht. Irgendwie wollten wir ..... ." Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu ende bringen, den ein großen ebenfalls rothaariger Mann schwang sie hoch in die Luft. "Schwesterchen, du wirst mit jedem mal hübscher weißt du das?" Ein sanfter Bariton schwang in dieser Stimme mit und tief in Dracos Innerem wurde eine Seite angeschlagen.

"Und wir sind pünktlich, sogar überpünktlich wenn das nicht eine Steigerung ist." Ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann trat nun auch zu ihnen und beobachtete die Szene belustigt. Ginny strampelte wie verrückt und versuchte wieder auf den Boden zu gelangen, doch Ron verweigerte seiner Schwester diesen Wunsch. "Hilf mir bitte. Sag doch was Draco!", wante sie sich nun an ihn. Bei der Nennung seines Namens drehten sich die Köpfe der beiden Neuankömmlinge ruckartig in seine Richtung. Er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und sagte lässig: "Lang nicht mehr gesehen."


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo erstmal!

Räusper jaoooo würd sagen hab mich lang nicht mehr gemeldet schäm und verkriech. Nur war es doch etwas stressig und ich war verdammt beschäftigt. Das Alles natürlich im positiven Sinne. Naja, und heute Abend beim Spaziergang mit meinem Hund mitten in der Frühlinsdämmerung... das hatte ich einen neuen Ansatz wie es weiter gehen könnte.

Also hab ich mich jetzt mal an meinen PC gesetzt und angefangen zu schreiben. Allerdings hat das auch mit dem selbst auferlegten Verbot MOULIN ROUGE zu gucken zu tun, wenn ich diesen Film sehen würde , würde ich die ganze Nacht heulen. Gut genug geplappert, jetzt kommen die Reviews:

Akuma no Amy: Erstmal vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Leider komme ich im Moment aus persönlichen Gründen kaum noch dazu neue Kapitel zu lesen geschweige denn Reviews dazu zu schreiben. Ich weiß nur das ich deine Geschichten furchtbar gerne lese.

Jetzt mal unter uns, so wie Ron vor meinem inneren Auge ist würde ich auch auf ihn reagieren und zwar sabbernt mit einem offenen Mund. Wenn mein Schatz das lesen sollte, verzeih mir bitte, er ist im Vergleich mit dir eh Dreck, wenn auch sexy Dreck, aber egal.

Ob die beiden sich wiederkriegen kann ich weder bestätigen noch negieren stolz aufs Fremdwort, ich bin ein bisschen sadistisch und masochistisch veranlagt und mache oft aus Mücken Elefanten. Und ich gehe davon aus das andere Menschen auch so sind und bin leider oft dramatischer als das Leben es verlangt, und das kommt doch hoffentlich auch noch in dieser Geschichte heraus. Pffff Mein Gott, ich kann mich einfach nicht kurzfassen.

Also DANKE nochmal für dein Review. ganz fest knuddel

Duivel:Danke für dein Lob und dein Review! rotwerd. Leider komme ich im Moment einfach nicht dazu die neuen Kapitel zu lesen, sie stappeln sich im Postfach (191 Stück!). ich verfolge deine Geschichten interessiert bzw. besessen nur im Moment fehlt mir dafür einfach die Energie. Es hat mich gefreut das dir das was ich da fabriziert habe gefällt.

ganz fest knuddel

Tigerlilly2063: g Träumen darf man, mach ich ja auch den ganzen Tag... . Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review, es hat mich gefreut was von dir zu hören. vorsichtig anstups sag mal wann schreibst du eigentlich ander deutschen Version von "When the past chatches up with you" weiter? Ich will wissen wie es weiter geht. auf die Knie fall und am Rockzipfel bettel Bitte, bitte schreib weiter.

ganz fest knuddel

"Lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Hitze breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus als er in diese kornblumenblauen Augen blickte, sie kamen ihn so vertraut vor mit den kleinen dunklen Spuren auf der Iris. Erstaunt sahen die beiden ihn immer noch an und langsam fing er an sich unwohl zufühlen. Er mochte es nicht angestarrt zu werden denn er wusste was die meisten dachten wenn sie ihn sahen.

"Der tut doch nur so nett, der ist bestimmt einer von Voldemorts Vertrauten gewesen." " Wie kann der es wagen hier überhaupt aufzutauchen , einsperren sollte man ihn und töten wie den Rest dieses Packs."

Immer noch hatte keiner ein Wort gesagt und diese Stille wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.

"Hier ist dein Wasser Schatz! Oh hallo ihr zwei. Ihr seit ja mal pünktlich, wie habt ihr das denn geschafft?" Ron unterbrach den Augenkontakt zu Malfoy und begrüßte seinen zukünftigen Schwager mit einem kumpelhaften Schlag auf den Rücken.

"Tja Nev, Harry und ich dachten uns das wir eigentlich gerne noch älter werden wollen als wir es jetzt sind. Wenn wir nämlich heute auch nur eine Minute verspätet hätten, hätte die reizende Braut sich bei unsere nächsten Begegnung in einen Drachen verwandelt und hätte uns ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken umgebracht." "Verdient hättet ihr es auch ihr Holzköpfe, ihr kommt jedes Mal zu spät. Naja, halt typische Junggesellen."

"Ginerva Weasley, was soll ich denn machen? Du liebst ja Neville und nicht mich... . Wie soll ich je ohne dich glücklich werden?" Harry hatte sich theatralisch auf Ron gestützt und versuchte nun ein paar Tränen hervorzulocken, was aber leider misslang. "Hör mal Goldjunge, du hattest deine Chance, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hopst du eh von Bett zu Bett und willst dich nicht binden. Nehm dir mal ein Beispiel an deinem besten Freund. Der schläft schön alleine in seinem Zimmer und wartet darauf das ihm seine Große Liebe über den Weg läuft. Er verschwendet nicht alles für nichts."

Rons Gesicht hatte wieder einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen und Draco fühlte sich verdammt an seine Schulzeit erinnert. "Hey, hey haltet mich daraus, ich kann nichts dafür das ich nicht der Typ für billige Flittchen bin..."

"Stimmt bei dir heißen die eigentlich Callboys."

Harry brachte sich nun hinter Neville, der ihn um einiges überragt in Sicherheit. "Ich steh nun mal nicht auf Frauen und ICH stehe dazu. Solltest dir in mehreren Sachen ein Beispiel an mir nehmen." Alle lachten laut auf und auch Draco lachte. Er hatte gerade das erste Mal das Gefühle das er dazu gehörte, trotz allem was gewesen war. Keiner aus dieser kleinen Gruppe sah ihn schief an und grenzte ihn aus. Darum hatte er die Gryffindors früher schon beneidet, sie sahen einfach über die Fehler der anderen hinweg. Unmerklich stieß er einen kleinen Seuftzer aus, und sicherte so wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen. Sie alle sahen ihn an, doch das unangenehme Schweigen war vorbei.

Sie schwätzten über neue Gesetzesentwürfe des Zauberminesteriums über die letzte Quiddichweltmeisterschaft und natürlich über die heutige Hochzeit. Alle waren auf das Brautpaar gespannt, doch zur Abwechslung musste man auf sie warten. Das war ein sowohl für Hermine als auch für Victor ungewöhnliches Verhalten.

„Ich bin schon so gespannt auf Hermines Hochzeitskleid, es muss der absolute Wahnsinn sein. Ich habe noch nie so aufgeregt erlebt, sie ist deswegen extra mit dem Flohnetzwerk gereist, und sie hasst es damit zu hantieren ," ließ nun Luna Lovegood verlauten.

Sie hatte sich wie Draco erstaunt feststellen musste in den letzten Jahren extrem verändert. Ihre silbernen Haare fiele nun in seidigen Locken über ihre Schultern, und ihre einst hervorstehenden Augen zogen automatisch alle Blicke auf sich. Sie hatten eine unglaubliche Farbe, so wie das Meer an einem Sommertag und blickten klug und dennoch mit dem gleichen Ausdruck grenzenloses Staunen wie schon früher in die Welt. Alles in allem war sie zierlich gebaut und weckte in jedem Mann automatisch den Beschützerinstinkt. Auch Draco fühlte sich dazu berufen die kleine Person vor allem behüten zu wollen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich in sein Jagdrevier fiel. Harry hatte sich nun neben sie gestellt und betrachtete sie mit einem rosa Hauch im Gesicht. Die einzigen Männer die nicht auf sie reagierten waren Neville und Ron. Ersterer liebte Ginny viel zu sehr und Ron, tja Ron stand genau wie er auf Männer.

"Schon irgendwie komisch!", unbewusst hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen und dabei Ron angeguckt. Dieser blickte auf und wieder war da dieser magischen Moment der ihm so bekannt vorkam. Ron hob fragend eine Augenbraue und in diesem Moment fiel Dracos heile Welt in sich zusammen und eine Welle von Gefühlen überrollte ihn gnadenlos und riss ihn mit. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben das er sprachlos war, und das erste Mal das er sich verliebt hatte. Von jetzt auf gleich war er dem jüngsten Weasleysohn verfallen. Er unbekannte Leere erfüllte ihn und es schien ihn als würde er etwas über der Erde schweben. Immer noch sah Ron ihn fragend an, und so sagte er das erst was ihm einfiel: "Das wie hier alles so stehen, das ist schon seltsam, nach allem was war."

Ron grinste plötzlich, "Ja das ist schon komisch, aber Dumbledore hat uns über dich aufgeklärt. Die Ich-bin-ein-Arsch Nummer zieht nicht mehr. Wir wissen jetzt das du ein Herz und auch Gefühle hast." Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, doch es war kein spöttisches Lächeln, es war freundlich und herzlich. Zu gerne hätte er diese Lippen berührt und sie vorsichtig geküsst.

Ein schwerer Schlag auf seine Schulter ließ ihn herumfahren. Hinter ihm stand sein langjähriger Freund Viktor Krum. "Draco wie geht es dich?", fragte Viktor mit seinem bulgarischen Aktzent. Draco umarmte dem Quiddichspieler und sagt: "Danke, sehr gut. So gut wie lange nicht mehr. Und du? Schon nervös?" Der Angesprochene lachte laut und rau. "Nein, keine Angst. Wirklich nicht, ich liebe Ermine mehr als alles andere. So war es schon seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe und so wird es auch immer sein." " Darum kann man dich beneiden Vic. Um das Gefühl und um die Frau." Ron lächelt seine ehemaligen Rivalen an und auch sie umarmten sich, wobei der Bräutigam bedeutungsvoll auf seine Uhr guckte.

" Du bist pünktlich! Nun sag nicht Arry ist auch hier?" "Tja deine Frau in spe hat uns gewarnte, wenn wir es wagen würden zu spät zu kommen, dann... .", sagte Ron nun mit einen unschuldigen Lächeln während er mit der einen Hand die Geste des Köpfens machte. "Ja das liebe ich an diese Frau. Ihr Temperament, ihre Intelligenz, ihr Durchsetzungsvermögen und einfach alles..."

Ron trat nun nah an Draco heran legte einen seiner Arme um dessen Schultern und flüsterte ihn leise ins Ohr. " Weißt du Draco, dreimal darfst du raten wer in dieser Beziehung die Hosen anhat. Und schon einen Tipp?"

Doch man konnte von ihm im Moment nicht mehr viel verlangen. Rons Duft nach Zimt und etwas unbeschreiblich Frischem vernebelte seine Gedanken komplett. Seine Nähe und sein Atem an seine Ohr ließen ihn fast durchdrehen und bereiteten ihn eine unglaubliche Gänsehaut. Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte er sich zurückhalten um nicht direkt über den armen Rotschopf herzufallen.

Ein plötzliches Bild tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf: Ron mit einem leicht gerötete Gesicht, verstrubbelten Haaren, mit einem offenen weißen Hemd und Blue Jeans vor sich stehend. Allerdings war der Ron auf seinem Bild wesentlich jünger als der, der jetzt vor ihm stand.


End file.
